Insults
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Scorpius is overheard making fun of James and Albus Potter. So what does Lily do? Curse him, of course.


**Hi there! So this is my first Harry Potter fic. Please leave feedback, comments, praise etc. **

**Enjoy!**

I heard the whispers before I saw who was saying them.

"That James Potter thinks he's so good, just because he's named after his grandfather."

"No one likes that little git anyway."

I rounded the corner and spotted a group of Slytherins. Among them was my one true enemy.

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Ever since that first day, on the train to Hogwarts, I had despised him. He had pretended that I was some unworthy little mud blood, when in fact I was almost pure. He had made my life so far a living hell.

And now, in our fourth year, he was making fun of my brother.

"And now he's head boy! Professor Longbottom _must_ have been biased!"

You'd have to have the I.Q or a toaster to not know who said that.

"Malfoy." I stated coldly; his head flipped around. For a moment his face was tinged with worry that I was a teacher- or worse, James- but that disappeared quickly.

"Oh!" He said, relief evident. "It's _you_." He then smirked and turned to the other Slytherins.

"Should we let little Loony Lily join our conversation? Or maybe she wants to talk about wimpy little Albus."

The last sentence was what snapped me.

"Shut it Malfoy." I snapped, narrowing my eyes.

"And why should I?" He stood up and leaned against a column lazily.

"Because..." I wracked my brain for a curse that wouldn't kill him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I managed to take Malfoy by surprise and his wand shot up into the air.

"_Accio wand_!" It flew towards me and I caught it, pocketing it in my robes.

Malfoy looked nervous all of a sudden. He knew how good I was at spells, and he clearly didn't want to be cursed.

"Now, Lily," I narrowed my eyes. "Why don't we just settle this like normal people?" There was a hint of nervousness in his voice, and I realize that all his companions had run off.

"I don't think so." I walked towards Malfoy slowly. "I can't let you insult my brothers and just pretend it never happened."

I lifted up my wand.

"_Avis_!" A flock of birds appeared over my head, and he stumbled back, scared.

"_Oppugno_!" The birds flew at Malfoy and he screeched and ran into the nearest room.

"_Alohomora_!" The door locked shut from the outside; Malfoy was stuck in a room with no wand, and no means of escape.

"Hey!" He banged on the door angrily. "Let me out!"

"Nuh uh! Not until you take back everything you said about my brothers!"

There was a short laugh from the other side of the door.

"Me, take back what I said about the Potters? In your dreams!"

I bit back a growl and forces myself to act cheery.

"Okay then. Bye! Don't expect anyone to help you!" I started striding off but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Okay! Fine! I- I take back everything I said about your brothers!"

I smiled and walked back to the door.

"_Alohomora_."

The door unlocked and Malfoy stumbled out. Suddenly he lunged for his wand and I yelled out the first charm I could think of.

"_Incarcerous_!"

Ropes appeared and bound Malfoy's hands and feet; he fell to the floor in a mass of limbs.

"Lily?" I turned around to look for the source of the voice and saw my brothers striding towards me.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked. I nodded.

James looked at the mass of limbs on the floor.

"Lily. You shouldn't be cursing people. You know that." He scolded.

I tried to look as sheepish as possible. "He was insulting you two. I had to do something." I looked up at my brothers with puppy dog eyes. They always worked; I could see them softening straight away.

James grinned. "Well then, I don't think binding him up'll do much. Maybe a few hexes here and there..." He trailed off thoughtfully and Malfoy gasped and started writhing in his ropes.

"Don't hex me! Please!"

"Please won't do much Malfoy." I spat. I shared a knowing look with my two brothers, and before Malfoy knew it, he had been hit by three different hexes. Judging by the bubbles erupting from his mouth and ears, the bats currently attacking him, the red and gold welts that had appeared on his face and the fact that he was contorted in pain, I didn't think that three hexes should have been used. But, he was Malfoy. Three hexes were too little.

I stepped over to him and looked Malfoy in the eye.

"Just be glad we're forbidden to use the cruciatus curse here." I stared him in the eye and he tried to give me a death glare- but underneath those bubbles and bats it wasn't really working.

"But I think I'll leave you here for a little bit. Think about what you did." And with that, I stalked off down the corridor with my brothers, laughing.

Suddenly we bumped into Rose, who gave us a warning look.

"Okay, who did you hex this time?" She crossed her arms; I feigned a look of surprise.

"Who said we hexed anyone?"

"You've got that I-just-hexed-someone-and-I'm-glad-I-did look."

"Okay, so maybe we did hex someone."

"Detention all of you for a week. Who was it?" Rose demanded.

I grinned slyly. "Malfoy."

A look of slight glee crossed Rose's face.

"You officially have no detention from me ever again. What hexes did you use?"

We laughed and I started regaling how Scorpius was hexed three times; Rose and anyone else who was listening were laughing.

**So that's done! Did you like it? Please tell me if I should write more of these! Thankyou! Xx**


End file.
